The technical field generally relates to hybrid powered vehicles having an aftertreatment system for treating the exhaust of an internal combustion side of the hybrid power system. Hybrid powered vehicles include at least two different power sources for the motive force of the vehicle, typically a combustion source and an electrical source. The combustion source produces emissions as a byproduct of normal operation, and with modern emissions regulations combustion power sources often require an aftertreatment system to remove or convert some of the emissions before the exhaust is released to the environment.
Many types of aftertreatment systems require periodic regeneration events to ensure proper operation. Regeneration of the aftertreatment system requires some type of off-nominal operation, or at least requires monitoring that normal operation has achieved the required regeneration conditions. A vehicle having a hybrid power system may be more capable in some circumstances to achieve a regeneration event than a vehicle having only a single power source. However, the interacting power systems in the hybrid power systems experience varying consequences in response to off-nominal operation. Unintended negative consequences can be experienced in a hybrid power system if the consequences to each of the power systems are not considered during a regeneration operation. Accordingly, successfully achieving the required regeneration schedule for an aftertreatment system in a hybrid powered vehicle can be more complex than for a vehicle having a single power source. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.